Reglas Para Salir Con Mi Hermana
by AeternaNive
Summary: ¿Piensan que Gou es bonita? ¿Amable y además divertida? Si quisieran una cita con esta pelirroja (o quisieran saber sobre su chico ideal), entonces tal vez quieran leer esto: traídas a ustedes por el mismísimo Rin Matsuoka, un manual de reglas para salir con su hermanita.


¡Hola, sexys lectores! Hoy vengo con un nuevo FF de Free!. Sí señor, y éste también va a tener un par de capítulos si es que resulta bien. Tenía bastante tiempo con la idea en mente y me tardé lo que parece media vida nada más para hacer el primer capi (con el que de todas formas no quedé completamente conforme) porque me da cosita manejar mal el papel de estos chicos, pero finalmente, víctima del cansancio y la medicina (?), me he decidido a subirlo.

Esta historia en particular va dedicada a Sandy, que es como 80% responsable de ella junto con su maravilloso rol de Rin.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! pertenecen a Koji Oji, su creador._

Sin más que decir por el momento, espero que disfruten la lectura.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Regla #1. NO PUEDES.**

_Cuando eran niños, los hermanos Matsuoka pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. A pesar de que él iba un año más arriba y de que tenían otras actividades separadas (como la natación para él y la danza para ella), siempre encontraban la forma de estar uno cerca del otro; correteaban, sonreían mientas se contaban secretos infantiles, solapaban las travesuras del otro e, incluso, dormían juntos de vez en cuando. _

_Con su corta edad, Rin ya sentía una gran responsabilidad como hermano mayor que lo impulsaba a proteger a su frágil y dulce hermanita. Recordaba a este chico, era profesor de expresión artística en la escuela donde estudiaban, tenía los ojos castaños y una sonrisa radiante. El primer amor de Gou. El jodido primer amor de Gou. Por supuesto, la pelirrojita se paseaba con el profesor de aquí allá, ofreciéndose a ayudarle con sus cosas, y luego él sonreía y los ojos de su hermana se iluminaban como estrellas. ¡¿Cómo hacía eso?! En aquel momento de su vida, Rin estaba convencido de que el hombre era una especie de brujo y que tenía hechizada a su hermana para que lo adorara de la manera en que lo hacía._

_Una tarde, el preocupado e inocente hermano mayor se acercó a su padre, que regresaba de un viaje de pesca y se dedicaba a descansar en el patio trasero. "¿Qué pasa con Gou?" inquirió, frunciendo un poco el ceño y luego, con una serie de ademanes e imitaciones bastante enternecedoras, le contó todo… no era que él no lo supiera ya, su hija menor vivía hablando de su amor platónico incluso en casa, pero ver a Rin así le arrancó una sonrisa de esas que sólo los padres pueden mostrar. Lo sentó en su regazo y le contó sobre el amor y sus extraños efectos; al principio no parecía tan malo, sus padres estaban enamorados y se veían felices… hasta que el profesor decidió tomar un cambio de escuela y la pelirrojita se pasó un día entero con los ojos cristalinos por el llanto. Aquella tarde volvió al jardín, al acogedor regazo de su padre para que le contara cómo algunas veces el amor también puede poner triste a alguien: "cuida de Gou," había dicho, seguido de otras cosas que ya no recordaba._

_Bueno… eso había sido cuando todavía podía hablar con su padre con la certeza de que él respondería. Luego, conforme crecieron, Gou se volvió menos llorona, se olvidó del incidente con su profesor, y Rin se dio cuenta de que había sido sólo un amor infantil sin sentido, aunque nunca olvidó por completo las palabras de su viejo._

Resopló otra vez. ¿Cuándo demonios las cosas se habían puesto así?

_Noches de estudio, cómo no_, y él era una princesa que vivía entre arcoiris de algodón dulce. Aplastó la lata en su mano y la arrojó al bote de basura con tanta fuerza que rebotó hacia fuera. Recogió el bote del piso, suspirando con pesadez antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo, esta vez justo en el interior de la basurera.

¿Qué, en la vida, podría haber hecho que Haru cambiara así? El hombre era tan inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, que cualquiera que no lo conociera podría asustarse. Algunos lo hacían. Lo único que lo hacía mostrar sus emociones era nadar con sus amigos y, aún así, era difícil. Era tan sociable como una babosa y si bien no tenía malas notas, tampoco era un estudiante extraordinario… hasta que decidió convertirse en tutor privado. De chicas. Pero no cualquier chica, ¿cierto? No, esta era especial, era SU _HERMANITA_.

Pateó una piedra que voló sobre los arbustos. No lo permitiría. Seguramente quería invitarla a salir, pero no sabía cómo y usaba el tema de las pruebas de pretexto. ¿Qué pasaría con Gou si las cosas iban más allá y terminaba enamorándose? Seguramente empezaría a brincar por ahí con flores en la mano y estrellitas en los ojos, no pararía de hablar de él, y luego… y luego tal vez él la dejaría por alguna cosa relacionada con el agua y ella se pasaría los días comiendo helado como las protagonistas de los mangas que Nitori leía a veces, a escondidas. Empezó a caminar más y más rápido hasta que prácticamente estaba trotando.

_De ninguna manera._

Abrió las puertas de la biblioteca tan abruptamente que atrajo las miradas de todos, incluyendo la de la responsable; hubiera jurado que quería lanzarle cuchillos en silencio. Entró con más sigilo, la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos escrutando cada rincón en busca del objetivo. Buscó en cada sección de la biblioteca. Nada. No estaban por ningún lado.

_¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había algo raro._

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, preguntándose dónde podría encontrarlos. Sólo tenía que ponerle las manos encima a Haruka…

—¿Onii-chan?

—¿G-Gou? —y Haru, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que intentaban aparentar inocencia. Le frunció el ceño, antes de volver a su hermana—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando

—Olvidé uno de mis libros, así que fuimos por él a casa. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Ah…—¿qué iba a decir? Si le contaba la verdad, seguro se enfadaría. Podía escucharla claramente: "Haruka-senpai es un buen chico", o alguna cosa así. _Demasiado ingenua._ Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando —. Vine a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Creí que no podías faltar al entrenamiento—lo miró un poco confundida. Algo en su interior le decía que había algo más, algo sospechoso en la forma en que desviaba la mirada. Miró a Haru, que se mantenía impasible, sin emitir ningún sonido.

El ojiazul entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Sabía que Rin intuía sus verdaderas intenciones, no era difícil de adivinar viendo su repentina aparición, pero no le importaba mucho; tenía pensado hablar con él de todas formas. Avanzó a una mesa cercana, con la misma expresión que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

—¿Haruka-senpai? —la pelirroja miró a Rin y luego a Haru, un poco insegura sobre cómo funcionaría aquello. Desde que se habían reconciliado, las cosas deberían haber sido más sencillas, pero parecía que tenían una nueva riña de la que no estaba enterada—. Bueno, con dos tutores no puedo fallar las pruebas.

Sonrió, tratando de disminuir la tensión en el rostro de su hermano antes de avanzar y sentarse junto a su senpai. Rin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados; sabía que lo sabía, el delfín estaba consciente de que no lo dejaría sobrepasarse con su hermana, y aún así mantenía ese gesto de indiferencia. Seguro estaba armando algún plan deshacerse de él. Finalmente caminó hasta sentarse frente a ellos.

_Tsk._

—Comencemos con matemáticas— la pelirroja asintió, inclinándose un poco hacia Haru para poder ver sus anotaciones con claridad.

Rin bufó. Y siguió bufando durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, cada vez que la distancia entre ellos se reducía o que ella sonreía tontamente; incluso lanzó la lapicera al piso simulando que estiraba los brazos para bostezar cuando, _accidentalmente_, la mano de Gou rozó la de Haru al tratar de alcanzar un borrador. Nanase le lanzó una furtiva mirada a su amigo antes de agacharse a recoger el desorden que había causado.

La pequeña Matsuoka, por su parte, nunca había visto a su hermano más extraño. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Habrían peleado de nuevo por una competencia? No, dudaba mucho que fuera eso, podía reconocer en Rin el mismo gesto enfurruñado que ponía cuando, de niños, Sousuke se ofrecía a llevarla en su espalda… un segundo, ¿era eso? ¿En verdad estaba siendo sobreprotector? ¿Por qué? Haru era uno de sus mejores amigos, no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué?

Ensimismada como estaba en sus reflexiones, no había caído en cuenta de que estaba observando fijamente a su hermano hasta que él le gruñó. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy— se acuclilló al lado de Haru, ayudándolo a recoger el resto de las cosas y le sonrió—. Vamos a casa, senpai, debes estar cansado después de entrenar y venir aquí a ayudarme.

A Rin se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan cercanos? —cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los miró intentando parecer despreocupado. No funcionó.

—Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, es natural que nos llevemos bien—respondió Gou, con el mismo tono que él acababa de usar. Tomó sus libros y miró de soslayo el tic en la ceja de su hermano. Sí que estaba siendo sobreprotector.

No supo exactamente cómo pasó. Tal vez fue en ese momento en el que Haru se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa y Rin había ladrado un "no es necesario, yo la acompañaré", ocasionando que la bibliotecaria les diera un sermón. En cualquier caso, para cuando salieron del lugar la pobre chica estaba justo en el medio de los dos, caminando con la mirada clavada en el piso y una mueca de incomodidad en los labios.

—Así que…— la pelirroja fue la primera en hablar, como a medio camino— ¿ha pasado algo nuevo últimamente? ¿Están bien las cosas en la academia?

—Ah seguro. Todos están trabajando mucho

—Onii-chan, eres un excelente capitán— Gou sonrió sinceramente, haciendo que los hombros y el rostro de Rin se relajaran lo suficiente para que el destello de una sonrisa asomara en la comisura de sus labios. Sólo un destello. Entonces ella levantó un dedo y puso un gesto graciosamente serio—. Pero, eso no quiere decir que podrán ganarnos en la próxima competencia, nuestro equipo también está entrenando duro.

Rin le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Haruka, sus ojos llenos de emoción ante la idea de volver a nadar con él, olvidándose por un momento de la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

—Mejor así. Vamos a hacerlos entrar en calor— soltó el capitán de Samezuka, con una sonrisa mordaz. El moreno lo miró con esa expresión casi-desinteresada y luego volvió la vista al frente. Habían llegado a casa de Gou.

—¿Quieren pasar?

—No, gracias— Rin se adelantó a responder por los dos, haciéndole un gesto a su hermana para que entrara pronto. Se le pasó pronto la emoción del torneo.

Gou miró entonces a Haru, que asintió.

—Buenas noches— dijo, a secas, y _ella sonrió._

_Oh, no. NO, Gou._

—Buenas noches— se despidió de ambos agitando la mano y entró. Pero, por supuesto, no se fue directo a dormir; corrió hasta el ventanal que daba a la entrada y vio a su hermano decirle algo a Haru mientras le hacía una seña con la cabeza. Tuvo que correr hasta la sala para seguirles la pista, asomando los ojos a través de la fina ranura que quedaba en el medio de las cortinas. Aguzó el oído. Ella no era una de esas mujeres que se la pasan espiando, para nada, lo suyo era mero interés por el bienestar de los chicos, como cuando hacía investigación sobre los miembros de otros equipos de natación. Al principio le costó un poco, pero luego las palabras fueron tomando forma a través del cristal.

—Con que es así— la voz de Rin sonaba tensa, tal vez nerviosa.

Haruka hizo un sonido, algo como un "hm" y asintió. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Parecía como si acabaran de revelarse algún secreto puesto que sus voces sonaban tan serias.

—Y esas noches de estudio…

—No estoy intentando nada, Rin. Ya te he dicho que pensaba decírtelo antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

_¿Cualquier cosa? Esto no es CUALQUIER cosa._

La noche había caído completamente y, desde la posición en la que estaba, era difícil verlos con claridad, pero hubiera jurado que su hermano sonrió con sarcasmo en ese momento.

—¿Estás pidiendo mi aprobación?

—No— tajó el delfín, pero no levantó ni modificó el tono de su voz—. Sólo creí que debía decírtelo.

El pelirrojo se acercó con un paso violento, clavando sus ojos en los de su amigo. No parecía que fuera a golpearlo, o por lo menos no en ese preciso momento, pero Gou dio un brinquito, poniéndose en alerta por si acaso cambiaba de opinión. El moreno se quedó ahí, sin retroceder ni un paso, sosteniéndole la mirada con ese semblante sereno y determinado a seguir con su plan.

—Invitaré a…

_No._

-…salir

_De ninguna manera_.

—…a Gou

_Suficiente._

—_NO PUEDES_. Gou no es…

—Acepto— les tomó apenas una fracción de segundo saber de dónde venía la voz; detrás de la ventana, con la cortina cayendo a su espalda como el telón de una obra dramática, Gou los observaba con una mezcla de tantas emociones en el rostro, que Rin apenas si reconoció un par de ellas: emoción y sorpresa.

—Oye, ¿estabas espiando?- gruñó el hermano mayor

—¿Estabas decidiendo que no puedo salir con Haruka-senpai sin tomarme en cuenta? —se llevó las manos a las caderas y lo miró directamente.

_Touché._

La pelirroja se giró hacia su compañero de estudios y le dedicó una sutil sonrisa que reafirmaba sus palabras iniciales. _Quería salir con él_.

—Gou, escúchame…—Gou lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y Rin no fue capaz de terminar su discurso.

—Haruka-senpai, creo que ya puedes ir a casa. Onii-chan y yo hablaremos de esto.

La miró con un aviso de indecisión. Tal vez debería quedarse y ayudarla, sabía por experiencia propia que el tiburón no era precisamente fácil de tratar cuando estaba molesto (y que estaba molesto en ese momento), pero no quería entrometerse, además, ella era su hermana, seguro que podría manejarlo mejor que nadie. Giró los ojos hacia su amigo un momento y finalmente aceptó. Ya luego se encargaría de los detalles con ella.

—Buenas noches

Haru se marchó en silencio, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para Rin. Apretó los puños, quería detenerlo y aclararle que _NO_ podía salir con su hermanita, pero no quería alargar el problema con ella, así que respiró hondo y se contuvo.

Los hermanos se miraron por un largo segundo, leyendo en los ojos del otro sus pensamientos como si fueran propios.

_No puedes [salir con él]._

_No puedes [sobreprotegerme siempre]._

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ahí está! Este primer capítulo ha resultado ser un poco más dramático porque… bueno, pues porque es el comienzo, quería ponerle algo de tensión al asunto, pero los próximos serán más divertidos, palabra de ornitorrinco desorientado (?). Espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes originales y, sobre todo, que disfrutaran de la lectura.

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.

Nos leemos la próxima, bomboncitos. Y recuerden: en el mar, la vida es más sabrosa… ah no, me perdí.

¡Besos!


End file.
